


Sometimes Things Just Go To Shit

by Alecexistsweguess



Series: Pancakes At Midnight [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kakashi tries to explain love, M/M, Mentions of Abused Hatake Kakashi, Mentions of verbal abuse, Time Travel, baby foxes are called pups as well as kits, cursing, mentions of physical abuse, mentions of sexual abuse, mentions of toxic realtionships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecexistsweguess/pseuds/Alecexistsweguess
Summary: A small blonde boy with uneven whisker-like scars on his face he looked to be about seven or eight. He was sitting next to a man who looked to be in his early twenties and had gravity defying silver hair and a mask covering the bottom of his face.‘Was that an older version of Kakashi?’They were sitting on an open patio under the stars watching the sky as it gained more stars as the time went on. There was an open space in front of them; only a small koi pond was in the area.‘Wait, is this the Hatake compound?’ he looked over at his silver haired student. Kakashi’s face showed that yes this was the Hatake compound.Then the blonde boy spoke.“Hey, Kakashi-nii?”‘So it is Kakashi, somehow at least.’“Hm”“What does it feel like to be in love.”(Or Team Minato finds themselves in an interesting place, unable to do anything but watch the scene in front of them.  And older Kakashi fell in love, and got hurt.)
Relationships: Mentions of Hatake Kakashi/Original Male Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto & Hatake Kakashi, implied Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Pancakes At Midnight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996372
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	Sometimes Things Just Go To Shit

_"I ran and this stubborn body followed."_

_ From 'For The Rapists That Call Themselves Feminists' By: Blythe Baird _

A tiny child with silver hair sat on a training log with an irritated look on his face, next to him stood a girl who looked to be about thirteen years old, she had soft brown hair with purple markings on her face. A man who looked to be a little older than twenty had blonde hair and blue eyes. They all looked to be waiting for something. 

Suddenly a boy came running up to them. He had dark brown (almost black) hair, the color eyes seemed to match his hair almost perfectly. He had orange goggles placed over is haite and a blue jack that had bits of orange with the Uchiha crest on the back. He had a candy in his mouth. 

“Sorry I’m late! I stopped to help Mila-Obaa-san with her groceries.”

The silver haired boy scoffed at that. 

“What was that Bakashi!” The Uchiha shouted at ‘Bakashi’. 

“Now Obito, Kakashi, there’s no reason to fight.” 

“Yes sensei.” They responded. 

“Now, today we’ll-” The blonde man was cut off by darkness covering the group. 

_‘Genjutsu?’_ the sensei thought he moved to make a hand sign finding that he couldn’t move his arms. He tried to open his mouth to speak to his students but found that he couldn’t. The blonde tried to move any part of his body but found that he could only move his head. Then they started moving, falling really. 

Then a scene played in front of them. 

A small blonde boy with uneven whisker-like scars on his face he looked to be about seven or eight. He was sitting next to a man who looked to be in his early twenties and had gravity defying silver hair and a mask covering the bottom of his face. 

_‘Was that an older version of Kakashi?’_

They were sitting on an open patio under the stars watching the sky as it gained more stars as the time went on. There was an open space in front of them; only a small koi pond was in the area. 

_‘Wait, is this the Hatake compound?’_ he looked over at his silver haired student. Kakashi’s face showed that yes this was the Hatake compound. 

Then the blonde boy spoke. 

“Hey, Kakashi-nii?” 

‘ _So it is Kakashi, somehow at least.’_

“Hm” 

“What does it feel like to be in love.” 

_‘Holy shit why would some kid ever ask_ Bakashi _of all people about love! He’s totally emotionally constipated!’_ Obito thought. 

“Love, huh? What’s a little kit like you wondering about love for?” 

“Every girl ‘cept one Huuyga, but she’s shy so maybe her too, claims to be in love with Sasuke. But Sasuke hates them and hurts them emotionally, even if he doesn’t really mean to, and I’m pretty sure they know this yet they still all ‘love’ him. And I just don’t understand cuz if that’s real love I don’t want any of it.”

“Hm, they are just fangirls. They are also just children, they don’t understand it either. They probably just admire him but mistake it for love.” 

“Ah, that’s good.” 

“Really why is that good?” 

“‘Cuz Kiyoko-chan says that sometimes being in love is amazing, and if it’s really amazing then I wanna be in love too, ya know.” 

“Yes, love can be amazing sometimes.” 

“Hey Nii-san you never answered my question.” 

“Ah. I suppose I didn’t.” Kakashi paused for a minute. 

“Well it’s kind of hard to explain. But I guess I would say that it’s a constant feeling of happiness around a certain person, but you can also be nervous you know like, what’s it called? Oh! Butterflies in your stomach. When you're in love it’s more in a positive way then an uncomfortable way. Well it can be uncomfortable. If that makes sense?” 

“Pfft! Nii-san you suck at explaining stuff!” The blonde boy laughed. 

“Well I told you it’s hard to explain, didn't I? Why didn’t you just ask Kiyoko when she was talking about it?” 

“Kiyoko-chan was being all gushy so she would have just been biased about it, so I’m asking you.” There was silence between them for a moment before the boy asked another question.

“Nii-san?” 

“Yes, Naruto.” 

_‘What kind of person names their kid ‘Naruto’ I doubt even Kushina-nii would do that!’_ was Obito first thought when he heard the name. 

“Was your last love a good one or a bad one? ‘Cuz I know there are bad ones and good ones. So which one was yours?” 

“... well it’s, complicated.” 

“Just tell me the whole story, so I can uncomplicate it.” 

Kakashi gave a small chuckle. 

“When I was 11 I realized I was in love with a boy.-” 

_‘Ah, so Kakashi-kun is gay.’_ Rin thought slightly disappointed. She didn’t think it wrong but was sad that she knew she didn’t have a chance with him. 

“He was older than me by a couple of years. I had denied the idea for many years though. But I loved him, I still do, and I swore that I would find a way to have him love me as much as I did him, but one day we went on a mission and-” His voice quaked as he spoke. 

“He saved my life at the cost of his own.” Kakashi took a sharp breath and Naruto grabbed onto his shirt and cuddled closer to him. 

“Three years later, just after I had joined ANBU I met a man, he was twice my age he looked so much like the boy I loved. We talked a lot. Soon maybe a week after Sensei had died-” 

These words shocked all of those watching the scene play out, Because Minato was strong, one of the strongest in Konoha, so who had killed him and how strong were they?

“And I was still coping with my teammates deaths-” 

_‘So their whole team was dead except for Kakashi, well that's not very good.’_ thought Minato. 

“So mentally I was a reck, and one day Tanaka, the man I talked about before, he approached me and claimed to be in love with me and how he knew that he looked like the boy I loved so maybe I could give him a chance. And I said yes, I still have no idea why I said yes but I did. And at first it was fine but then little things started to appear like we would fight just a little about dumb things and he would get really angry and hurt me just a little though he would apoligize and we would move on but then it slowly got worse, he yell all of my insecurities telling me that it was my fault for my father, my team, and even my sensei that it was all my fault, then everytime I said no he took it as yes.-” 

Minato really wanted to kill this man. 

“I never did anything because I had survivor's guilt so every time it happened I would just tell myself that I deserved it.-” 

Yes Minato really wanted to kill this man who dared to abuse his student. This man would have a slow painful death, no he wouldn’t kill this no he would hurt him so bad that he wanted to die. This man would beg for death and-

“This continued for years until I was 16, he came to me saying that the Sandaime had given him a suicide mission that he was best suited for so he had agreed. He died on that mission-” 

Well it seemed that Minato wouldn’t get the chance to get revenge for his precious student. He was slightly disappointed that he didn’t see it happen.

“Later I learned that the real reason the Sandaime sent him on that mission was because I was not the only one he had been hurting, He had been taking advantage of young traumatized shinobi.-” 

Minato had never loved the Sandaime more than he had in this moment. Minato couldn’t get revenge but Sarutobi had manipulated the man into his own death, this fact alone had made Minato very happy. 

“It would have been bad if one of Sandaime’s ANBU had been doing such things behind his back and he didn’t know about it. The punishment for his crimes was exicution anyways so he sent him on a suicide mission and never placed his name on the memorial stone or gave him a grave, this was his punishment. Later the Sandaime had reached out to all of the shinobi and apologized for not noticing sooner. He had found everyone except one of them, he’s still looking for who it is.” 

“Do you know who it is, Nii-san? ‘cuz you sound like you do.” 

“I do, it’s actually me. But at the time I was too ashamed to say anything, because I was in ANBU, how could I not see that I was being manipulated by a man who was so obvious about it? I almost resigned because I was so ashamed but then I realized it would have been a little suspicious if I did.”

“You know Nii-san, that story wasn’t complicated at all.” 

“Really? How's that?” 

“It was basically just when you were young you realized you were in love with this dude but you realized a little too late and he died while you could nothing but watch so you don’t know if it was good love or bad love. But then later you got manipulated by a man twice your age who looked like the dude you love and you were in a really sensitive place of mind ‘cuz you were still coping with the loss of your pack, so you let him trick you into thinking you loved him and that you deserved to be hurt in the worst ways ‘cuz you had really bad survivors guilt. But the Jiji realized that this dude was a peadophile and that if he did anything too public about it, it would look bad so he manipulated the manipulator to his death. See Nii-san it’s really not that complicated stop thinking it is.”

Kakashi huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I guess it’s really not all that complicated.” 

“Yeah it isn’t you really need to stop over complicating everything.” 

Kakashi huffed again “yeah, yeah, just shut up.” 

They sat in a peaceful quiet for a while till Kakashi looked at the sky. 

“Well it’s late so you should go to bed, you have the academy tomorrow and no you don’t get to skip.” 

“Aww, why not it's so boring and I don’t want fangirls screeching at me cuz I have to sit next to their ‘precious Sasuke-kun’” Naruto whined as he changed his voice to match a fangirls.

“Nope off to bed you go litte kit.” 

“But-!” 

Suddenly the scene ended. And Team Minato stopped falling, they hit the ground in a pile of limbs. As they tried to straighten themselves out they heard a loud yell. 

“EEEEHHHHH! Who are you!” 

Looking over towards the noise they saw the boy who was in the scene. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and haite on his head. Stared at them, confusion evident in his electric blue eyes.

Then a pink haired girl came over and smacked the back of his head and yelled “Shut it, Naruto-baka!” 

“Ehh! What was that for Sakura-chan!?!” 

“You're being rude!” Sakura then turned to look at them. She opened her mouth but was then cut off by another voice. 

“Identify yourself.” 

Looking over there was a boy who obviously was an Uchiha from the way he looked and held himself. 

Minato stepped forward “I am Jonin Namikaze Minato and this is my team.” he waved a hand and his students.

“Genin Uchiha Obito!” 

“Genin Nohara Rin.”

“Chunin Hatake Kakashi.” 

The genin blinked at them. 

“Well shit. I think we just discovered time travel.” Naruto stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

His teammates just sighed

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad that I love stories where Kakashi gets abused?


End file.
